Agricultural workers often work in fields among plants or trees having stiff branches and sharp edged leaves. There are also crops which transfer residue to the skin, resulting in severe irritation. Much of the time, field laborers are exposed to the sun for extended hours. One or more of these elements can cause injury when the face and neck are exposed. As one example, in a process known as detasseling, workers move among rows of corn to remove pollen-producing tassels from the plants. During detasseling season, the plant leaves have sharp edges and residue that will scratch and irritate exposed areas of the face and neck. There is often a need for a hat to be worn by field workers that includes coverage from the sun, and a barrier to laterally protect the face and neck. It is desirable that such a design maintain an innovative margin of space between the crop and the worker. The assembly should not obstruct visibility or ventilation to a measurable degree. And finally, the assembly should improve the level of comfort during long hours of use. The present disclosure meets this and other needs.